


i'd pay to see you smile

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a crush on Stiles. And Scott. It's complicated really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd pay to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie (joanses)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deerie+%28joanses%29).



> a birthday fic (a really late birthday fic) for claire. this might get longer if claire wants. this fic is filled with headcanons i never talk about, just things i think the characters would do.

The thing about being kind of in the pack was that Derek got to watch a lot of things happening, but not be included. Like he showed up at a coffee shop and saw the group, waved at them and left. Or when it was Erica’s birthday, he left his present for her on Stiles’ front step, where her party was being held, and left. He hadn’t been invited.

Which was fair enough. He hadn’t been a very good Alpha. Erica and Boyd had left him, then so did Isaac. Even Jackson was a part of Scott’s pack. The only pack Derek had left was Peter and Cora. However, Cora was also part of Scott’s pack, which is how Derek got to be kind of in the pack.

He was mainly left to himself, which was mostly how he liked it. He wanted to fix up the house, after knocking it down, of course. It was structurally unstable and needed to be rebuilt from the ground up. He used the library computer to look up construction business and found the one that made the house originally.

Derek put in a couple job applications at various places; the library, the coffee shop, the music shop, and even the police station. He waved at Stiles, Lydia, and Parrish when he dropped that one off.

He did his best to keep Peter away from everyone, which was time consuming and exhausting. He let Peter pick and pick at him, at everything from his failed Alphahood to his unrequited crush. Derek just thanked the goddess that Peter didn’t know that it was two crushes.

****

The only thing Derek allowed himself to keep up with was pack relationships. Erica and Boyd were still going strong. Allison and Isaac had some sort of thing. Lydia was doing something with Parrish, but also with Cora. Kira and Malia were tentatively dating. Jackson had a girlfriend in London. Danny was dating someone younger and less werewolfy. Scott and Stiles had started dating sometime after the Alpha pack mess.

Derek was happy for them. Really, he was. Peter said he didn’t deserve anything nice since Derek killed their family, and Derek believed him. He always had. So, when Peter gave him grief about how he didn’t deserve Stiles and Scott was the better Alpha, Derek gritted his teeth and said nothing.

So long as Peter never found out about his feelings for Scott, that’d be great. His uncle always brought up his feelings for Stiles around the others if Derek wasn’t quick enough to catch him.

“You could always just break my neck,” Peter said casually as Derek led him into the train depot.

“I could,” Derek agreed. He shackled Peter’s legs up first. It was a game to Peter, to see how often he could break out of his cell and to see how quickly Derek could recapture him.

“Cora would be your only family left, then.”

“That’d be nice.”

“Oh, wait. She has a new family.”

Derek said nothing as he put the last shackle around Peter’s right wrist. He left his uncle, who was laughing, behind him and slid the door shut.

****

Derek was working at the library when the pack walked in. He nodded at Scott, and went back to cataloging books. He felt someone at the counter stare at him, so he glanced up and saw Lydia.

“What?” he asked with a scowl.

“So, Stiles,” Lydia started.

Derek shut her down with a clipped, “No.” He turned around, even though all his instincts were screaming at him not too. _She’s good. She’s not a threat,_ he tried to convince himself.

She cocked her head and watched him. “Scott?”

“What about him?” Derek grunted.

Lydia hummed. Derek looked at her. She smiled widely and sauntered away and into the mythology section.

_Must be a new threat. They’ll come to me if they need help._

Two days later, Stiles and Kira accosted Derek as he came out of the coffee shop.

“We need your help,” Kira started, glancing around wildly.

“Scott’s hurt,” Stiles said. “We fought this thing.” He gestured with his hands. “And Scott took a lot of damage, but he isn’t healing right and the others are fine.”

Derek frowned. “I need to know what this,” he made the same gestures as Stiles, “is exactly.”

“Lydia and Allison can tell you. They saw it the best,” Kira said as she pulled Derek down the street.

He always forgot how strong the kitsune was.

****

“So, why isn’t Scott healing?” Cora asked as soon as Derek stepped inside the vet’s office.

“Deaton can’t tell you?” Derek asked sarcastically.

“He’s being very tight lipped,” Allison said tightly. She took a deep breath and let it out.

“Tell me what it was.”

Derek felt his eyes widen as Lydia and Allison described the beast. He grabbed Allison’s shoulders and asked frantically, “Where’s Scott?”

“In the back,” Boyd replied. He was frowning in confusion and sharing worried glances with Erica and Isaac.

Derek took off running, ignoring Stiles yelling. He threw the door to the back room open and saw Scott lying, shirtless, bloody, and barely breathing, on the table. Deaton was nowhere to be seen.

“Shit, shit,” Derek muttered under his breath as he catalogued Scott’s injuries.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles as he came running into the room.

“Only a werewolf can fight the Garmr,” Derek said as he moved a hand over Scott’s side.

“Scott is a werewolf,” Stiles said slowly.

“Not a true werewolf.”

“I...what?”

“He wasn’t _born_ a werewolf, therefore he isn’t a true werewolf.”

“So, we didn’t kill it?”

“No, I’ll take care of it after I save Scott.”

“And how do you do that?”

Derek looked up at Stiles. “You won’t like it.”

“Does it involve sex?” Stiles asked jokingly.

“What? No, it involves blood.”

“Oh. Whose?”

“Mine,” Derek made a face. “I’ll have to bite him and give him my blood.”

“Like a vampire?”

“Yeah,” Derek said distantly. He was looking for the best spot to bite.

“If you could mark over Peter’s bite, that’d be nice,” Stiles said quietly. “He doesn’t really like it.”

Derek nodded. “Help me turn him.”

Isaac and Boyd came in then, and gently turned Scott on his side. Derek cracked his neck and shifted. He heard Cora mutter how she couldn’t even shift that smoothly, but blocked it out. He opened his mouth and bit down, harshly, on Scott’s side. Scott thrashed, but Isaac and Boyd kept a tight grip on him. Erica and Cora moved in and grabbed Scott’s feet. 

Derek pulled away and said, “On his back now.”

They did as he said and lay Scott gently back to his original position. Derek cut open his wrist and let some of his blood dribble into Scott’s mouth.

“That should do it,” Derek said as he shifted back. He took a few steps back from the table and let the others crowd in. He turned to leave, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

“Thanks,” he said gently.

Derek nodded and left the building. He had a Garmr to hunt.

****

“So, Scott too, huh?” Peter asked one day when Derek was bringing him food.

He paused and glared at his uncle.

“Oh, I broke out that night and saw you bite Scott. Right where I did. Nice one, Derek.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Two people who will never love you back and who you will never be good enough for. You know, you could die for them and they wouldn’t care.”

“I know. I’ve always known.” Derek stood and left his uncle, who for the first time in a long time, was silent.

****

One day, on Derek’s shift at the station, Stiles sat across from him and said, “What’s up with Peter?”

“Nothing,” Derek replied as he ate his lunch.

“Then why,” Stiles leaned in and whispered, “is he chained up in the train depot where you used to live?” Then he leaned back and asked in a horrified tone, “You don’t still live there, do you?”

“No. I live in motel while the house is getting renovated.”

“Oh, but Peter?”

“Peter is a monster and a danger to society. It’s my job to keep him locked up and away from everyone.”

“But I’ve seen him around town.”

“He breaks out and I put him back in.”

“Like the Joker and Batman,” came Scott’s chipper voice.

Derek took a drink of his coffee. “Sure.”

“Well, we saw him at the gas station,” Scott said as he sat next to Stiles.

“And?” Derek asked as calmly as he was able.

“He mentioned your undying love for me,” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Oh.” Derek felt his shoulder drop in relief.

“But then he also mentioned your undying love for Scott.”

“Ah, right.” Derek rolled his neck. “I haven’t bothered Stiles, and I won’t bother you, Scott.”

“Wait,” Stiles said, a confused look coming over his face. He threw a hand out. “It’s true?”

“Which part?”

“Both parts.”

Derek nodded. He looked at Scott, who stared back. “Scott knows.”

“Dude?” Stiles asked, offended. “You never said.”

Scott shrugged. “Derek didn’t want to make a big deal about it.”

“It’s kind of a big deal,” Stiles replied. “Like, major.”

Derek scowled. “It’s not. Nothing will happen, nothing has happened. I know when I’m not wanted and I’ve tried to make myself scarce. I haven’t bothered anyone in the pack and I won’t okay? Just leave Peter to me.”

It was Scott’s turn to look confused. “You think you aren’t pack?”

“I know I’m not. All my Betas went to you and you only ever come to me when you need help, which is fair. You’re the better Alpha, I can accept that. Now, go on. I’ve got work to do.”

“I thought...we thought you needed time. Cora said you needed time!” Scott said lowly. Stiles nodded in agreement.

Derek took a deep breath and let it out. “I know pack. I had one. You,” he waved a hand at Scott and Stiles, “are a pack. Have a pack. I’m an Omega and that’s fine by me. I deserve it. I will help whenever you want, but I don’t expect anything in return. Now, go.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Scott shook his head. Stiles scowled, but stood with Scott.

“This isn’t over, Hale,” Stiles hissed as they left.

_I hope it is._

****

It wasn’t. Wherever Derek went, Stiles and Scott soon showed up and bothered him. They even followed him to the train depot and watched as he took care of Peter.

“Why don’t you just kill him?” Stiles asked as he sat on a couch.

“He’s my only family,” Derek replied.

“You’ve got Cora,” Scott said.

“She’s got a new family,” Peter shouted before Derek could shut the door. Derek slammed it harder than normal and stalked towards the makeshift kitchen.

“What does he mean?” Scott asked. Then it clicked. He followed Derek and said, “Us?”

Derek nodded shortly. “It’s fine. Cora and I made up, but it’ll never be the same since I killed our family.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Stiles said softly. He stood in the doorway.

“Peter and Cora think so. I think so. That’s all that matters.” He heard them whispering, but ignored them. He was so intent on not paying attention, that he jumped when he felt two sets of arms wrap around him. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s right shoulder.

“Yeah,” Scott spoke up from the other side. “We give good hugs.”

Derek tried to fight them off, but he couldn’t. He sunk into the hug and let out a weary sigh. “It’s hard enough to stop without you touching me,” he mumbled.

“Stop what?” Scott asked. His mouth was very close to Derek’s left ear.

Derek shivered and finally tugged away from the hug. “I’m trying to stop wanting the both of you. I know I don’t have a shot, but I would like to be friends.”

“Why do you have to stop?” Stiles asked.

“Because you’re dating each other.”

“We thought you needed time,” Scott replied, repeating what he had said weeks earlier.

“Oh. _Oh!_ ”

“Yeah,” Stiles grinned. He inched closer to Derek and kissed him gently.

“I need slow, really,” Derek whispered as Stiles pulled away.

“We can do slow,” Scott said as he kissed Derek.

“As nice as this is, can we leave?” Stiles asked. Scott and Derek pulled apart and blinked at Stiles. He jerked his head towards Peter’s cell. “I don’t really want him to hear anymore than he has already.”

Scott nodded. “I agree.”

“Okay.” Derek finished cleaning up. Scott and Stiles waited for him. Then all three stepped outside together.

****

“Interesting,” Peter said quietly. His eyes flashed bright blue. “Very interesting. They will be delighted with this turn of events.”

He chuckled and then closed his eyes. He had a very busy day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr and twitter as honeybearbee


End file.
